Too much potion in motion!
by fantasyluver714
Summary: One-shot about Alex meddling with love. Goes with my WoWP story that I will be posting soon! Max/OC


**I don't own WoWP.**

**This is a one-shot that goes along with my Wizards of Waverly Place story that I'm gonna be putting up soon.**

* * *

'Kiss her stupid!' Alex thought as she saw Max and Bella shyly looking at each other while they work on homework in the livingroom. Well Max was working Bella was tutoring him. 'I gotta do something about this. Wait I got it!' Alex thought with a michivious grin on her face. Then she raced down to the lair as fast she could.

(Later that day)

Justin POV

I was in the lair studying when Alex busted through the door frantically looking for something. 'She is up to something but what?' Justin thought. "Hey Justin where are the emotion potions?" Alex asked trying to sound casual.

"Why?" Justin asked slowly still confused as to what his sister was up to.

"Oh nothing. Just going to use then to study," Alex said convincingly.

"On the second self," Justin said but kept an eye on Alex the whole time. When Alex left with a giant smile on her face Justin knew he had to follow her. Once he caught up to Alex he hid and watched as she poured one of the potions into two cups. 'What is she doing?" Justin thought. After hiding the potions from sight Alex headed up the stairs to their loft with the two cups and Justin following from behind. In the loft Alex was talking to Max and Bella who were still working on Max's homework. 'Good thing Bella is here 'cause theres no way Max would do his homework other wise.' Justin thought while continuing to watch them from the kitchen counter where no one noticed him. 'I need some juice.' With that he turned to the fridge.

Alex POV

I walked up stairs to where Max and Bella were still studying. 'Poor Bella it's going to be forever before they're done with school.' Alex thought remembering the time she got stuck helping Max with math for four hours straight. "Hey guys I thought that you guys might be thirsty after doing all of that work," Alex said while setting the glasses of potion that looked like pop in front of them.

"Yeah, Bella lets take a break from math," Max said while tossing his textbook onto the table.

"Ah, but Max you were about to get the equation right," Bella said looking at Max.

"We'll pick it up later. Thanks for helping me Bella," Max said shyly to the girl sitting to him.

"It's no problem," she said blushing looking down at her feet. 'Awww they are so adorable. They're going to be together forever and ever and ever!' Alex thought with a smile. 'Time to put the potion into motion. Haha that rhymed.'

"Yup, so drink up," Alex said to them. They both looked at each other and shrugged before drinking the potion. Once they did a bright pink link surrounded them and dissapeared. Then when the light dissapeared they looked at each other and said, "I love you" simotaniously before kissing passionately.

Justin POV

As I took a sip of my drink I turned around and did a spit take. Max and Bella were kissing! 'Max and Bella kissing! I knew they liked each other but they're always shy about it. Somethings not right.' Justin thought while watching the to teen suspisiously. Then he saw it. There were the two glasses of potion half drank and a shocked, happy, smiling Alex standing there watching the two kiss. "What is going on! Alex what did you do!" I yelled at Alex.

She looked at me and said, "Oh come on Justin, lighten up I got them together."

"I repeat what did you do." I asked more of damanded Alex.

Alex sighed and said, "I wanted to finally get them together so I used the love potion on them."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration while I heard Alex say, "Relax Justin, everythings fine. Just look at them."

We both turned to see Max pull Bella's hair tie out and throw it across the room and run his fingers through her hair as did Bella while still passionately kissing. Then a pink light from the potion surrounded them and disappeared as soon as it came. 'What was that for?' I thought but then me and my sister found our answer. After the light went away Max and Bella started kissing more heatedly. Alex and my eyes widened when we saw Max pull away and start kissing and sucking on Bella's neck while his hands roamed over her body. 'What the heck!' I panicked.

Alex POV

Justin is such a stick in the mud. This is great, or not. Justin and I watched with wide eyes as Max started kissing Bella's neck and his hands started roaming. "Or not fine," I said panicked. Both me and Justin ran over and pulled them apart. Well tried to pull them apart but they were a persistant bunch.

"Alex how much potion did you use?" Justin asked fantically while trying to hold Max back.

"Half and half," I said trying to figure out what was going on while struggling to keep Bella away from Max.

"Alex! That's way too much all you need is one teaspoon!" Justin shouted at me.

"Oops?" I said trying to sound innocent, the look in Justin's eyes said other wise. "What do we do?" I asked still panicking.

"I don't know. We need to get dad," Justin said now wrestling Max into a chair and tying him up with rope. 'Hey thats a good idea' I thought and with a wave of my wand I had Bella tied to a chair too.

"Dang, you guys are strong for fourteen year olds! Okay, you get dad and I watch the lovebirds," I said to Justin who was already out the door.

Bella POV

'Max. Max. Max. Thats all I can think of. He's so cute. I need to kiss him again. Stupid rope keeping me away from my true love! Wait, I got it! I mean duh I'm a wizard, I can use my wand to get out of this. It's in my boot all I need to do is reach down and get it.'

(2 minutes later)

'Got it!' Bella thought exitedly. When Alex turned to get a snack Bella flashed her and Man out of the rope. As soon as it was gone she ran to max, sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. Max's arms wrapped around Bella and held her there while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alex turned back around and dropped her bag of chips when she saw Bella's empty chair.

"What! How did you get out of the rope?" Alex said stunned. Bella held up her wand to show Alex without breaking apart from Max. "Bella stop being so romantic!" Alex yelled while again trying to pry Bella off of Max who was tightly holding her to him.

Justin POV

I ran down the stairs to the sub shop where my parents were working. I quickly grabbed my dad and pushed him into the lair. "Justin what are you doing?" My dad asked confused. 'Oh boy, how do I say this' Justin thought anylyzing all the possible reactions. 'Oh we don't have time just say it!' Justin screamed to himself in his head.

"Dad, Alex used a love potion on Max and Bella and used too much, so now their heatedly making out in the livingroom. It's getting out of control. Alex is upstairs trying to keep them away from each other," I said hurridly hoping that my dad comprehended that.

Jerry just looked at his son with a look of bewilderment then when it sank in his looked at his son with a concerned face. "Justin, this is very important. How much did Alex use on them?" He asked in a serious tone.

I grimaced and said, "Half and half."

Jerry looked at him in surprise then snapped out of it to scramble to a box on a shelf. I watched as my dad pulled out a something to give someone a shot. "Whats that?"I asked my dad as we ran out the lair and headed up the stairs to the loft.

"It counter acts the potion and will turn them back to normal," Jerry simply answered me.

When we got to the door we heard Alex say, "Max don't put your hands there!" My dad and I looked at each other before busting through the door.

Alex looked relieved and said, "Justin help me!" I ran over to help her pull the love struck teens apart.

"What happened to the rope they were tied in?" I asked.

"Bella somehow got her wand out and flashed them out of it when I wasn't looking," Alex said. I couldn't help but laugh. Alex looked at me angrily before saying, "This is no time to laugh Justin."

"Sorry, it's just that Bella is devious like you in a way," I said still holding Max back.

"Okay guys hold them still while I give them this shot," Our father instructed. "Max first," He added.

I struggled with Max and finally got him still enough for dad to stick him with the needle. Bella was a little easier to control but there was still a struggle. Right before dad got to stick her with the needle she broke free from our grip and collided into Max with a kiss. While they kissed dad stuck her with the needle and injected the anidote. A bright white light surrounded the pair and dissapeared as soon as it came.

Alex POV

"Yes! We did it. They're cured," I said relieved. 'Wait why are they still kissing?' Alex said to herself now paniking again. "Dad why didn't it work?" I asked.

"Oh it worked. Max is just a really good kisser. Oh and ouch!" Bella said holding her arm.

Max POV

Wow! I just kissed Bella. She kissed me back. Wow!

"Oh it worked. Max is just a really good kisser. Oh and ouch!" I heard Bella say. Did she just say that I'm a good kisser? Yeah she did. I smirked at her.

"Come on Max lets go plan some revenge for your sister,"Bella said cheerfully before pulling me upstairs to my room.

Before Bella pulled me out of sight I looked back and saw Alex standing there shocked with a wide open mouth. Haha! Thats what you get for messing with Bella.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
